Water Damage
by elziebean1000
Summary: Prequel for Skin Deep. Flynn's not good at repairs.


_This is a prequel for my other fic Skin Deep, written for legallybea over on livejournal after she left a comment wondering what happened to make Sharon give Andy a key to her house._

* * *

><p>Flynn frowned as he knocked on the heavy wooden door of Sharon's house for the third time, scolding himself for what he thought might have been the fiftieth time, he'd lost count, for not calling ahead to actually check that she was at home before he left his apartment. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was going up to 7pm. Surely she would be home soon. Right?<p>

He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't home and camping out on her doorstep like a crazed stalker wasn't going to change that, he would just have to sit in his car and wait. He thought about that option for a second, realising that it didn't really help with stopping him from looking like a stalker. Taking one last glance over his shoulder at the door to check it hadn't magically opened while he had been contemplating his options, he trundled back down the garden path past the neatly pruned ranks of flowers and bushes on each side.

Slipping into the passengers side of his car, he lowered the back of the seat just enough so he was reclining comfortably, but would still be able to see when Sharon returned. Again his thoughts returned to stalkers and peeping toms and he let his eyes drift over to the houses of Sharon's neighbours to see if he had caught anybody's attention. Not that they would worry if they saw him; he had been seen with Sharon enough times on her doorstep by the nosy Mr. Kranz for the old man to know who he was, at least in theory.

Turning on the car radio he attempted to pay attention to whatever popular new song was playing. Whatever it was, it was terrible; high-pitched screeching and pulsing techno definitely wasn't his thing so he flipped it off and closed his eyes.

He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep until he was startled awake by a sharp rap on the window. With bleary eyes he glanced out the window and tried to make out the shape of whoever had woken him up. It was fully dark outside now so all he could make out was the silhouette of a slender figure, immediately recognising the signature hand-on-hips pose that he had come to associate with Sharon Raydor.

Yawning widely he crawled out of the car and smiled sheepishly at her, taking in her confused expression, "Andy," she started slowly, "Why are you sitting outside my house in the middle of the night?" she cocked her head to the side and hiked her thumb over her shoulder, "Mr. Kranz said you've been out here for a couple of hours."

Flynn frowned and pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch, surprised to find it was now nearly nine-thirty. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I uh, came to see you." He supplied simply.

Sharon smirked, "Yeah, I could see that," she turned on her heel and started walking towards her front door, pulling her keys out of her purse while she went. Flynn followed with his hands buried in his pockets. Stepping through the door, Sharon stood to the side to let him in before kicking off her stilettos and sighing happily when her feet came in contact with the cool wood of her floors.

She watched as Flynn removed his shoes, neatly lining them up in the entryway and shrugging out of his leather jacket, taking her coat off her and hanging them both off the wall hooks, "So, you came to see me why exactly?" she asked conversationally, leading him down the hall to the kitchen.

Flynn shrugged even though she couldn't see him and went to one of the high cabinets to pull out two wine glasses while she veered off in the direction of the refrigerator to retrieve the open bottle of wine and juice she kept there. Flynn smiled to himself, enjoying the simple domesticity of what had become part of their routine when he came over; a bottle of wine for her, cranberry juice for him, the couch, a blanket and a movie.

"Do I need a reason?" Sharon's gaze lifted to him sharply and she smiled lightly at him and shook her head.

"Why were you sat outside?" she pulled the metal cork stopper out of the wine and took a glass off him to pour herself some, handing him the carton of cranberry juice which he poured into his own wine glass.

"Because you weren't home."

She smiled shyly and looked up at him, curious when he wouldn't meet her gaze. "So you decided to sit in your car?" she was grinning fully now, he looked embarrassed, "Okay, truth. Why didn't you go home?"

Flynn shuffled awkwardly and tried to distract himself by talking a long sip of his juice, "I, uh, I flooded my apartment." He mumbled behind the glass.

Sharon attempted to choke back a laugh and failed miserably. Carefully placing her wine glass on the black marble-topped island in the centre of the kitchen to stop herself from spilling it while she laughed, she glanced gleefully at Flynn and saw what she was sure was a discreet blush creep into his cheeks. She started waving her hands in the empty air in front of her in an attempt to calm herself down.

When she was able to form coherent sentences again without stammering her words she grinned up at him, "You flooded your apartment?" when he nodded she bit her lip and forced herself to take a sip of her wine, "How exactly did you manage that?"

She hopped lithely up onto the island, despite the fact she was wearing a skirt, and watched as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, occasionally reaching up to scratch the back of his head before burying his hands in his pockets. "One of the pipes in the kitchen sprung a leak the other day, I thought I'd fixed it. Got home tonight and realised I obviously hadn't." He glared at her when she spluttered another laugh, "There's water everywhere and my entire apartment is soggy." He finished with a small boyish pout she couldn't help but find entirely adorable.

She smiled innocently at him, "This is one of those guy things isn't it." She stated. He cocked his head to the side and lightly furrowed his eyebrows questioningly, "You know, like not asking for directions when you get lost." She started laughing lightly again, "The water pipes burst but your big male ego insists that you can fix it by yourself."

She grinned when he saw the funny side of her teasing and chuckled along with her, moving over to the island to stand between her knees and place his hands on her hips, "Something like that." He bent down and pressed what was supposed to be a chaste kiss to her lips only to be caught when she slung her arms over his shoulders and held him to her, deepening the kiss.

She sighed happily into his mouth when he reciprocated without complaint, sweeping his tongue across hers with gentle caresses. He tasted sweet with a bitter edge from his cranberry juice and something else that she had come to identify as uniquely _him._ She felt his fingers grip her hips more tightly when she hooked her heels behind his thighs and tried to pull him closer.

He pulled away when the need to breathe became paramount and placed fleeting kisses against her jaw as he worked his way down to the pulse point of her neck, nipping lightly and soothing the sting with his tongue before moving on to her collar, tugging the neck of her shirt out of the way. Sharon whimpered when she felt him mark her and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Deciding he preferred her without her shirt altogether, Flynn reached down and began to quickly unbutton it. Sharon chuckled at his enthusiasm and pulled him to her for another deep kiss, "What am I going to do with you?" she murmured against his lips when she pulled back.

He made a low growl and succeeded in slipping that last tiny button through its hole, "So many answers," he pulled the delicate material down her arms, careful not to tear it in his haste, and dropped it carelessly to the floor, "so little time."

Sharon giggled as he pulled her closer to the edge of the worktop and wrapped his hands around the tops of her thighs, picking her up easily and after mentally calculating that the bedroom was too far, carried her to her couch, trying not to stumble when he felt her tease a sensitive spot on his neck.

"You're wearing too much." She said breathlessly into his ear, delighting in the shiver she felt ripple through him as he held her tightly to him.

He set her lightly on her feet and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head before pulling her back to him and threading his fingers in her hair while he kissed her. He was vaguely aware of her nimble fingers working on the fastenings of his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down as far as she could without breaking away from him.

He kicked them away and groaned loudly when he felt her hand slip downwards, teasing him with slow, barely-there strokes. He nipped gently at her bottom lip and felt her smile against his mouth.

She felt him tug lightly at her hair when she increased the pressure of her caresses and circled his broad head with the pad of her thumb, "Sharon…stop." He moaned, reaching down to cease the movement of her hand.

Placing both her hands on his chest, she gently pushed him until he toppled down onto the couch. She gave him a predatory grin before hiking her skirt up and straddling him, laughing at his frustrated grunt when he encountered the lace barrier she hadn't removed.

Reaching behind her, he expertly unsnapped her bra and quickly divested her of the garment, not bothering to see where it landed when he threw it over his shoulder before dipping his head and lavishing attention on her breasts, her soft mewls making him impossibly harder.

Unable to wait any longer, Sharon braced herself with one hand on the back of the couch and reached down to move her lace panties to the side with the other, sliding him into her with a whimper and clenching her inner walls around him, drawing a long groan from him.

He released her breasts and planted his hands on her hips to balance her when she began to move, contorting his face in concentration when she alternated her movements every so often. He kept his eyes trained on her face, taking in the darker green of her eyes, the way she chewed her lip, her hair creating a lustrous frame for her features.

He met her thrust for thrust, increasing the pace when her movements started to become erratic. Reaching for her, he pulled her down for another kiss and smiled when she moaned at the change of angle, loving even more the little noises she made when he bottomed out.

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and whimpered quietly as she came, the violent shudders of her pleasure pushing him over with her. She collapsed lightly against him and sighed contentedly, pressing small kisses to his chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around her.

They stayed that way until their breathing returned to normal. When he heard her breathing begin to even out and become softer, Flynn carefully shifted them until they were lying across the couch. She made a small noise of protest when he slipped out of her but was content to be held in his arms.

Flynn propped himself on his elbow and watched her begin to drift off to sleep. Seeing her shiver lightly, he extricated himself from her arms and walked to the hall closet where she kept the blanket for when he came over. When he returned with it he saw her gazing up at him with slightly unfocused, sleepy green eyes.

"I have something for you," she mumbled thickly, "in my bedside drawer there's a little black box."

He lifted her up enough to remove her skirt and panties and draped the blanket across her. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and padded quietly through the house and up the stairs, navigating the dark path easily towards her bedroom. Flicking on the light in her room, perched himself on the edge of her bed and pulled open the bedside drawer, grinning when he saw her gun and an extra ammo clip.

Pushing the gun to the side he saw the black box she had mentioned and slowly pulled it out. Flicking open the lid, he grinned at the small silver key sitting proudly in the middle of a velvet pad. Picking the key up, he chuckled when he saw that she had had 'Sharon's' engraved into the silver, knowing he always spent ages looking for the correct key he wanted among the many keys on his key ring.

Smiling, he put the key back in its box and took it downstairs with him and put it in his jacket pocket before going back to Sharon. He smiled adoringly at what he saw; Sharon was wrapped up in the blanket, one arm dangling precariously over the edge of the couch as she slept. He reverently brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple, whispering a "thank you" before climbing carefully behind her and anchoring her to his chest with an arm over her waist, closing his eyes and joining her in dreamland.


End file.
